


Sights of Typhoon

by DylanOhbrien



Series: Virtues in the Verse [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Childe/Sire Bond(s), Developing Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Simon is Smooth For Once, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanOhbrien/pseuds/DylanOhbrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching them interact, Jace is starkly reminded of his own relationship with Alec. They’re fluid, falling in line together so easily, with a natural trust between the pair. A sire bond, Simon tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights of Typhoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is irrelevant to the plot of this series, but I really wanted to write something quick and short.
> 
> Also, I know I've only been writing fics based off the book series, but I'm definitely considering writing something for the TV show, because my love for Alberto Rosende is on a whole other level.

Watching them interact, Jace is starkly reminded of his own relationship with Alec. They’re fluid, falling in line together so easily, with a natural trust between the pair. They have a wicked sort of banter, where Raphael will say something and Simon already has a retort on the tip of his tongue before the other vampire can even finish his sentence. Raphael will glance at Simon out of the corner of his eye, face seemingly blank, but Simon will understand and smirk in amusement. Seeing them so in sync with each other despite having known each other for a short amount of time sets off warning bells in Jace’s head.

He knows that Simon is _his_ , however his relationship with Raphael makes his stomach churn. Logically, Jace knows that there is a reason for this. A sire bond. Simon had briefly explained the sire bond, but had been quick to brush it off, and Jace allowed him to do so because as a newly made vampire, Simon had been bound to be a little scatterbrained while he recollected himself. But now, Jace wonders if the reason Simon refused to go into detail is because of the way it morphed his relationship with Raphael.

So Simon wanted to conceal the effects of the sire bond from him. These bonds must be stronger than Simon had said, and that Jace had initially assumed for that to be the case. It’s an embarrassing notion that Jace wants to bring up, _tries_ to bring it up, yet his own pride takes hold of his tongue and keeps him from speaking up. Simon himself is not sharing any information that he deems important, and Jace does not want to blow the entire situation out of proportion.

Raphael, however, has no problem expressing the amusement he finds in the situation. He glides into the room, Simon trailing behind him, and the moment he catches the slight stiffness of Jace’s shoulders, Raphael just smiles, small and barely noticeable, but Jace sees it anyway, and he scowls in return.

He tries his best to ignore it, to focus on Simon and the issues that happen to be on hand, but he can’t just pretend it doesn’t exist. The more time trickles by, the more difficult it is for Jace to just brush it all off. And it’s all so amusing to Raphael, and Jace wants to wipe that smug look off his face.

Simon, however, glances at Raphael with a carefully blank expression, as if waiting for something. The other vampire just nods his head slightly, and then something in Simon switches just like that. His face brightens and he bounds over to Clary, throwing an arm around her shoulder carelessly. She grins in return, not noticing the strangeness in his behavior, just wrapping her arms around his midsection.

When Simon untangles himself from her, he comes over to stand next to him, hand reaching out to rub against Jace’s for a brief moment. His skin is always cooler than Jace’s, and it’s been a sensation that has taken some getting used to, but the feel of his hand touching Jace’s is still enough to leave his chest blooming with warmth.

As embarrassing as it is to admit, it takes Jace a few minutes to gather the courage to breach the situation, and when he finally does, it comes out suddenly and very ill timed.

“Can we talk?” Jace blurts out, and Simon’s chuckle cuts off, and he turns to blink at him owlishly. “Alone?”

“Uh, what about?” Simon inquires, and there he goes again, glancing at Raphael out of the corner of his eye. It isn’t as though Jace thinks he’s simply going to agree to his request at the drop of a hat, but the fact that he looks to the other vampire for something - clarification or permission, Jace doesn’t know - leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

“ _That_ ,” Jace grumbles, knowing that both Raphael and Simon have managed to pick up on the word despite how quietly he’d whispered it.

And then Raphael grins widely, all teeth, and says. “Oh, so _that’s_ what this is about.  _Los celos son una emoción muy chistosa, en mi opinión_.” [Jealousy is a very funny emotion, in my opinion.]

“What?” Simon’s lips turn down into a confused frown.

Raphael steps away from the wall and makes his way forward until he’s standing beside Simon, and leans closer. “He wants to know about the sire bond. I would have assumed you’d have told him by now.”

“I, uh, it’s not exactly something that I can easily explain, Raphael,” Simon says hotly, tips of his ears turning pink. Jace already knows it is possible to make a vampire blush, and Simon is currently flushing pink all over his face.

“ _Inútil_ ,” Raphael mutters, rolling his eyes and stepping away from Simon. It doesn’t make Jace go lax, however it is a comfort to have Raphael standing further away than he was a moment ago. “Go tell him before I wind up with a stake in my chest.” [Useless.]

“He wouldn’t-” Simon starts, and then stops himself. Rightly so because Jace definitely _would_. He has absolutely no qualms about killing Raphael, no matter what promise he’d made. Simon glances back at him, biting his lip for a moment, weighing his options.

“Take your time,” Raphael chirps pleasantly. “ _Estamos sin prisas, pueden tener su argumento en paz_.” [We are without rush, you may have your argument in peace.]

“One of these days I’m going to start to pick up on what you’re saying and you won’t be able to spew sly comments in Spanish anymore,” Simon says with a scowl, reaching out and gripping Jace’s sleeve, leaving him away from the group.

“I’ll pity the day,” Raphael calls out to their retreating forms.

Simon is silent while he drags Jace through the hallway and down the stairs, pointedly not making eye contact with him while he does so. It isn’t until they’re out the door and on the street, standing beneath the moonlight, that Simon finally looks up at him. He looks apprehensive and embarrassed and cautious.

“Is he right? I… Do you really want to know about the sire bond?” Simon asks.

Jace hesitates for a moment and then juts his head in a single nod to confirm what Raphael had said. Then Simon plops down on the curb and his shoulders sag, his head hanging in between his knees. He mumbles, “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“It would be difficult not to notice, Simon,” Jace replies, slowly lowering himself to sit next to Simon. Their shoulders brush together.

“Clary said something like that too,” Simon says with a snort, finally lifting his head and sending Jace an apprehensive smile. “I just didn’t want you to get the wrong impression or think my free will was being taken from me, or something. Instead you wound up jealous. Not sure whether I should be flattered or offended that you’d think I have something going on with Raphael.”

Jace’s jaw clenches to keep himself from denying his jealousy. Simon has his feelings spot on. Instead, he asks, “What do you mean you're free will was being taken from you?”

Simon groans, rubbing his face with his hand. “Alright look, you know how you and Alec’s _parabatai_ bond makes you on par with each other? Essentially, you’re equals in every way. A sire bond doesn’t work like that. While you and Alec work in tandem as equal partners, I’m more like Raphael’s subordinate.”

“How so?” Jace prompts.

“I feel a supernatural pull towards him. It feels like I should just be standing behind him, like I should naturally fall in line with him. When I first turned, I didn’t have a huge freak out because his presence was calming, and a part of me - a _huge_ part - immediately trusted him,” Simon explains, and the blush starts to creep back. “But I’m still my own person. Raphael can’t tell me what to do.”

Jace doesn’t particularly like the nature of their sire bond, but he trusts Simon, trusts that he knows what he’s talking about and that he’s being honest. He asks, “Is it reversible?”

“Not as far as I’m aware,” Simon answers. “Raphael didn’t say anything about that. He did mention the, uh, strength of the sire bond would fade over time. Not disappear completely, but fade enough for me to be able to ignore it for the most part.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

Simon frowns. “He said it would take a few years, but yeah, in the long run I guess it is good.”

They’re quiet for a minute.

“So this bond,” Jace starts, stopping himself from wincing. He knows Simon won’t take it well. “With Raphael- It didn’t- I mean, it didn’t change the way you feel about-”

It clicks for Simon immediately.

“Are you actually trying to ask me if the sire bond gave me the hots for Raphael?” Simon asks, eyebrows raised and mouth agape. Jace expects him to start chewing his head off, but Simon surprises him by doubling over, loud laughter echoing in the streets. “No, of course not! Why- Why would- Why would I even want to be with Raphael when I’ve got _you_?”

Simon blurts out the words in between uncontrollable chuckles, and Jace doesn’t like the fact that he’s being made fun of so blatantly. But still, the words themselves leave Jace feeling his chest go tighter and his heart beat just a little louder in his ears. Simon seems to sense the change in his heartbeat too, because he tilts his head and smiles.

His heart jumps again.

“I like making you flustered,” Simon says, grinning.

“I’m not flustered,” Jace responds, voice coming out smooth and easy.

Simon rolls his eyes, turns towards Jace, and his hand comes up to press flat against Jace’s chest.

“Upside to this whole vampirism thing, I don’t have to spend all my time trying to decipher those looks on your face,” Simon murmurs, leaning closer. “Because while you are an expert at keeping your cool on the outside, your heart tells me everything I need to know.”

Jace sees the kiss coming. He sees the way Simon starts to lean forward; he sees the way Simon’s eyes, fluttering slightly, are trained on his lips; he feels the way Simon’s hand presses harder against his chest, grabbing at the front of his shirt.

Yet the kiss still makes his heart skip another beat, and so does the way Simon smiles against his lips when he senses it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: Should I stop this series after CoG? A part of me really wants to write _those_ scenes from CoFA (Yeah, you know the ones) but I don't think I can rewrite the entire series. As it is I skip past the plot a lot ha.


End file.
